


An Emptiness

by WonderfullyWanderingAlone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, M/M, more characters will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWanderingAlone/pseuds/WonderfullyWanderingAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams life turned over when he met a demon in a bar. A bar owned by a powerful wizard actually, who has friends from the other side. He never knew where he came from, or what his job on earth was to do, but as he starts to meet the seven deadly sins one by one he thinks he may have found his calling in the form of one of them and in a skeleton grin that haunts him and excites him both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A russet smile graced upon his face, and if he had a halo it would be rusty. His hair hung past his forehead in almost spikes, the white locks not tamed. His eyes were red like cherries, and his clothing hung loose upon his body.

“Going to snow.” His voice rang out, soft as a whisper and with a bit of malice in it, “I can smell it.”

“You can’t smell the snow, Gilbert.” Another voice mumbled from behind his form, just a mere shadow compared to the white haired individual with pale skin.

“You can… It’s kind of salty and wet.” Gilbert said, tilting his head up and sniffing the air in exaggeration.

“Nonsense… it’s more like the smell of wet clothes that you have yet to dry.” The other voice commended, walking past Gilbert and into the only streetlight held in the alley in which they stood. The second figure was much more muscled than the first, his hair a sharp blonde and his eyes such a blue that could only be found in the bonds of the sky.

“I thought you just said you couldn’t smell it.” Gilbert called out, letting out a dark chuckle. His footsteps tapped down on the ground when he shifted from foot to foot in the frigid air. His hands rubbed together through his fingerless black gloves, trying to find what little warmth his cold body could give off.

“I lied.” The other murmured, and tilting his head to the side to glance back at his odd looking companion. The blondes’ hair was swept back with gel and had been combed perfectly. Sitting atop his head, if one had the urge to look close enough, were two little horns that curl at the ends. They were not bone, but they were solid. Something more solid than diamond and more precious than the feathers of an angel.

“You need to work on that. It’s starting to get on my nerves, Ludwig.” Gilbert’s voice had an almost wicked glint to it when he spoke to his younger brother.

“You lie everyday…” Ludwig trailed off, his shoulders taught. He was not in the mood to deal with his obnoxious and loud brother. He wanted to feed, he wanted food, yet he was not getting it, “Are humans getting smarter? I’ve yet to find one in this alley in a week.”

“I’m hungry.” Gilbert whined, completely ignoring the others words, though almost agreeing with him in his statement, “Let’s just go get one ourselves.”

“Where do you suppose we do that? Last time you spoke that idea you went out on the street and grabbed somebody. We almost got our horns ripped off for that.” Ludwig grumbled, turning his blue eyes no Gilbert with a glare. Anybody else would have been shaking and trembling from the look by now. It only made the albino smile.

“That’s the fun of it. The trap, the warmth of their stupidity.” He said, a small snowflake landing on his nose as he spoke.

“Lovely.” Ludwig mumbled, holding his own gloved hand to have a snowflake land in it. It melted upon his warm palm, becoming nothing but a liquid despite how beautiful it was when it was solid, “That’s the problem with the world. You touch something and it gets ruined.”

“I like to touch.” Gilbert called out, making his way to the mouth of the alley with hurried footsteps. There was no way in hell his brother was going to stop him.

“Nein! Come back, you’re going to get us burned.” Ludwig hissed, raising his hand like he could reach out and grab Gilberts retreating back.

“Nope; I’m bored of this. I’m bored of you, I’m going to have some fun.” Gilbert flashed Ludwig another smile, “I’m going to go play with some little delicate snowflakes.”

“Dumbass…” Ludwig whispered, watching his brother disappear into the dark street.

………..

Gilbert wasn’t really used to being out in the open and it was a bit unnerving. His hair was floppy enough his horns were covered; his wings were another thing entirely. They pressed against his back uncomfortably; tucked underneath a black jacket he had stolen from an unsuspecting victim moments ago. The bodies pressing up against him in the bar wasn’t helping either.

“I just want a beer!” He grumbled out, finally pushing his way through the moving bodies to the seat at the table, “The awesome me shouldn’t have to deal with this…”

“Demon.” A voice snapped out from behind him and his shoulders stiffened greatly, before he turned around, his eyes landing on sparkling green eyes he recognized immediately.

“Arthur Kirkland.” He answered back, a smirk gracing across his face, “A wizard. I’d heard one around here owned a bar, but sadly, I was not able to find it until now. How delightful.” His voice was mixed with sarcasm.

“Get out.” Was the only response Arthur gave, his arms crossing across his chest and his eyes shining brighter than should be normal for a person.

“Hmm… Nope. I’m much too great to leave now. This bar will never be same if I will, it will constantly look down upon itself.” Gilbert’s lips twisted up into a smile to reveal sharp teeth.

“I’m not telling you twice, Demon. I’m not sure how you got here in the first place, I need to fix my wards.” Arthur whispered, glancing around. Yet his eyes never left the demon in front of him. Never turn your back on a demon. You won’t be turning around if you do.

“Such harsh words, I do have a name you know.” Gilbert turned back around, pulling up a mug of beer and taking a deep gulp of it.

“Let me guess, you’re supposed to be Pride.” Arthur said, his bush eyebrows furrowing.

“Supposed to be? I am Pride.” Gilbert said, not minding the tone of his voice as people turned to give them confused looks, before turning back to their own conversations.

“Shut up, wanker.” Arthur hissed, stepping back slightly, “One of the seven deadly sins… fuck.” He whispered.

“Fuck is right. Usually I don’t use it as an adjective though, more as a verb.” Gilbert retorted, snickering under his breath. Oh how fun it was to mess with the Kirkland.

“Get out. Now, or I’ll bring reinforcements and I have friends from the other side.” Arthur snapped, his eyes flashing an ever brighter green. It was a challenge, that Gilbert would accept any other day that he had his own reinforcements in the form of his brother.

“I’m here to feed; not mess with you.” Gilbert grumbled, turning back around and sipping at the foam on the top of his beer.

“Not in my bar!” Arthur snapped, pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of Gilbert. His hands reached deep into his pockets and pulled out cards, spreading them across the table.

“Oh please, not the tarot cards.” Gilbert whined, “They’re horribly boring.” 

“Shut-Up I’m trying to see which innocent soul you’re after in here.” Arthur grumbled, his fingers sliding across the fingers and flipping some as they vibrated beneath his skin.

“Don’t tell me to shut up.” Gilbert snapped back, standing up and gazing out across the bar with now angry eyes. Angry demons do not go over well. His eyes landed on a pair of glazed over violet eyes, accompanied by a halo of blonde hair; a stubborn curl sticking from the part.

“Hmm…” Arthur hummed, his fingers landing on a certain card, before his eyes snapped up, “No. Not him.” He said, immediately.

“I think so.” Gilbert licked his lips. Oh he did look delightful. Such a good cuisine, for such a hungry demon. The boys’ skin was the perfect color, not too tan and not too pale. He was lithe but not too muscled, and his eyes were so soft…

“Maybe I’ll play with him a bit first too.” Gilbert said, tilting his head back and letting out his signature cackle. It sent shivers down Arthur’s back.

“Leave him alone. He’s innocent, he’s only been in here once.” Arthur snapped, stepping in front of Gilbert.

Gilbert’s hand was out in a second, clenching around Arthur’s neck with a grip of iron, and his eyes were flashing with fire from the depths of hell.

“It’s the boy, or the whole bar. Which do you prefer.” Gilbert snarled out, his teeth growing just a bit sharper and longer, and his face just a bit paler.

Arthur’s whole body quaked with fear. He may be a wizard, but he was way too young for this. Way too young to deal with a demon that was thousands of years old, and was powerful enough to blow up this whole town with a snap of his fingers.

His hands scratched at Gilberts’, gazing up at him and trying to see if he was serious. Searching his face; he found nothing but truth.

“Take him, Pride. You leave my bar and my town alone though.” Arthur choked out, his eyes brimming with wetness due to his inability to breath subtly at the moment.

“Thank you!” Gilbert said, all cheers again and his hand loosened around Arthur’s neck, letting his feet drop back down to the ground.

“Don’t thank me, git. Take him and get out.” Arthur snarled, rubbing at his throat and trying to cough through his burning esophagus. 

“You wizards are always so quick about things….” Gilbert grumbled, turning his back around and his black coat trailing against his legs. His eyes shifted back to the violet eyed man and his smile spread across his face when the boy noticed him for once and his cheeks went a bright red at once.

“Oh yes…” Gilbert murmured, making his way through the crowd. He ignored the curses being sent his way from the English man behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear, I'll post who is who in the demons that was have met so far because this does get just a little bit confusing for a bit. 
> 
> Wrath: Ludwig/Germany  
> Pride: Gilbert/Prussia
> 
> I'll update this each chapter if some new are introduced.

Gilbert sat down abruptly beside the other beautiful boy, tilting his head to the side and his red eyes dulling slightly. Best not to make him run too soon, that wouldn’t be any fun.

“Hey.” Gilbert said, casually, “I’m worth a look, am I not?” He said, smirking.

The blonde turned to him, his cheeks flushing pink again, and his almost glassy eyes peering closely at Gilbert, “E-Eh?”

“Eh? What kind of response is that?” Gilbert grumbled, letting out a sigh. Maybe he had made a mistake. This human seemed almost stupider than most.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. You’re the first person to talk to me this whole evening and not spill a drink on me…” The boy said, his voice almost a whisper but yet Gilbert had a feeling he was being unusually loud.

“How terrible. You’re much too fine to spill a drink on.” Gilbert said, his lips twisting up into a wicked smile that screamed of danger.

The boy, having drunk a bit too much though, didn’t seem to notice. He just pushed his glasses up further against his nose and looked down, “T-Thank you I suppose…”

“Stop being so bashful.” Gilbert grumbled, shaking his head, before he peered a bit closer at the other male, “You do look a bit familiar though.”

The demon was slightly confused. He couldn’t see the others eyes anymore, and couldn’t remember what color they were. Had they been blue, or perhaps purple; he couldn’t remember in the fleeting moment he had looked. Plus his companions’ hair was swept oddly up behind him in a short ponytail. It didn’t look natural that way, for some reason to Pride.

“I-I don’t really try to be. This is why I come here.” The boy said, biting his lip and Gilbert couldn’t faintly tell from the furrowing of the eyebrows that the blonde was probably glaring at him.

Gilbert’s fingers tapped lightly on the bar as he peered over at the human, which he had previously dubbed as stupid. But something about that face spoke of wisdom and knowledge that even he couldn’t comprehend. He had only seen that look on one other person before and it was not a happy memory that he wished to visit anytime soon.

“W-What do you need?” The human asked again and Gilbert couldn’t help a smile go on his face.  
“I was hungry and thought you would want to join me.” Gilbert said, his eyes flashing a dark red. It wasn’t actually a lie, more like a bending of the truth. Something that would ultimately get this human killed; no matter how cute he was. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” The whispers coming out of the blonde were getting softer, and harder to distinguish, “You don’t even know my name yet.”

“I bet you’re a Peter. You look like a Peter.” Gilbert said, tapping his chin, glancing down at the red sweater that adorned the others slender body.

This brought out a chuckle to the blonde’s lips, and Gilbert could faintly see his eyes roll behind the thick glasses.

“No? How about a John then; I’m thinking something simple...” Gilbert murmured, pulling his hands up and glancing at a watch on his wrist. It wasn’t a normal watch, it told time of this world and the next. They were both about an hour off but Gilbert didn’t have the time nor patience to figure out how to change them. He only needed to be able to count the moments between what he was doing. At the moment, it was chasing his prey.

“Nope, starts with an M.” The boy said again, this time leaning his chin on his clasped together hands. His elbows rested lightly against the bar, and his head was tilted to the side ever so slightly. Gilbert almost wanted to reach up and push his chin away from his hands because at this angle the light hit his face wrong. It made the contours of it less soft and sharper; which didn’t seem right for some reason.

“Mark?” Gilbert asked, in an almost teasing manner, “Matthew?”

“Bingo!” The boy, Matthew, yelled out. He raised his hands and grabbed a shot, downing it.

Gilbert chuckled and snagged a shot off the bar beside an empty glass, downing his own. He wouldn’t feel the affects easily; it would take a lot more to make him drunk. Apparently it wasn’t the same for Matthew because it seemed he was already half drunk as it was.

“Okay, now your turn...” Matthew leaned closer, his breath blowing against Gilbert’s cheek, “Hmm...”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, “The hell are you doing?” 

“I’m... I’m guessing your name.” Matthew mumbled, looking down now. His hands swirled his empty glass around his hands for a moment, before glancing up, “Gilbert.”

Gilbert sat there, shocked for a moment. His eyes darkened, “How did get that? My awesome name isn’t that popular.” He voice was darker than usual.

“It’s on your watch you just pulled up.” Matthew said happily; oblivious to Gilbert’s nonverbal threats.

“Hmm...” Gilbert mumbled, looking back down at his watch and turning it on it’s side, so he could see the soft letting that glittered in the light. Indeed it did read his name; he just thought Matthew was too drunk to notice such a fine detail.

Matthew suddenly stood up, stumbling forward slightly with the glass held in his hand.

“N-Now that we have that out of the way... we should do what you said!” Matthew said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“What; eat you?” Gilbert blurted out, before he pursed his lips slightly.

“Not... Not eat me per-say...” Matthew said, freezing for a moment, “I was thinking more like a deli sandwich! They sell them down the street.”

Gilbert shrugged, it was all the same thing to him. Matthew wouldn’t make it to the sub shop, but who cared? Ludwig and him would have a meal, and he got to piss off a wizard doing it. Who could ask for a more fun evening?

“Sure thing.” He said, grabbing a hold of Matthew’s arm, carefully not to touch his skin only the clothe of that bright red sweatshirt. His skin was unusually warm for a normal person, and this close to success he didn’t want to scare Matthew off.

“O-Oh okay... I didn’t know you knew the way.” Matthew babbled out, his voice growing steadily louder as he stepped out the door behind Gilbert, frowning as he was tugged to the side suddenly, near the mouth of a large alleyway.

“Just a short-cut.” Gilbert reassured him, giving him a friendly smile. It was wrong, because it wasn’t a short cut. It was death; end if the line, the last place for Matthew to dock. 

“Oh.” Matthew mumbled. His friend Feliks was always telling him to take more risks. Granted his friend was talking about his clothing choices at the moment, but this still counted... right?

“Yep. Right through here...” Gilbert said, his voice going darker with each word. He pulled Matthew deeper into the alleyway, feeling the blonde shivering slightly when he pressed up against his back accidentally.

“Are you s-sure? I think we are going to the wrong way...” Matthew whispered, reaching up with his free hand to push his glasses up his nose again.

“Yep. I’m sure we’re going the wrong way.” Gilbert said, his voice casual. With his red eyes he could easily see in the blinding darkness as two bright blue eyes popped up in front of them, “Right Wrath?”

“Oh g-good... wait, what?” Matthew breathed out, his voice no longer a whisper but a quick breathe of panicked air.

“Oh yes. Wrong way indeed.” A growl rose out from in front of Gilbert and the albino demon smirked. His brother really did have a bit of a temper on him.

“N-Nope.” Matthew suddenly said, turning around and walking quickly to the entrance of the alleyway, “Nope, Nope, Nope.” He chanted, his words slightly slurred.

Gilbert just raised his eyebrows, turning to Ludwig and shrugging. So he brought the weird ones back sometimes, it didn’t matter.

“Yep.” Ludwig/Wrath echoed. His body suddenly appeared on front of Matthew, his broad chest and shoulders blocking the way. Gilbert really hadn’t noticed how small the other blonde was until now.

“Nope!” Matthew repeated, reaching up and pushing at Ludwig, “Nope, I am not going to die this way. I am going to die safely in my bed, intoxicated by the most grand maple syrup anybody has ever tasted.” He snapped out, pushing his glasses up.

Gilbert felt his body freeze... maple syrup. He couldn’t stand the stuff. The sticky sweetness reminded him of somebody oh so special to him. Somebody that he missed having beside him at all moments, who would rant about not going into bars and getting innocent people actually…

“Shut up, you ass.” Gilbert breathed out, stepping forward and grabbing the back of Matthew’s ponytail, pulling his head back roughly, “You have no idea what you are talking about.”

There was no response except for a delicate soft whimper of pain, that made Ludwig smile in a horrible way, his eyes flashing even lighter than before. It seemed like a light bulb was behind the blue irises.

“Poor thing.” Gilbert whispered, his voice filled with sarcasm and something that could only be described as pure evil, “Ludwig want to help?” He whispered, pulling Matthew up against his chest abruptly.

“Yes.” Was the curt reply given, and a hand round around Matthews arm, twisting it upward, making the other boy let out a yelp of pain. His eyes were glazed over even more than before, probably thinking this was all a drunken illusion; thinking he’d wake up in the morning and it would be over.

“Let’s see what you look like without the nasty ponytail, yes?” Gilbert whispered again, his voice echoing through the ink black alleyway. The hand on Matthews’s hair loosened ever so slightly, only to feel a sharp tug and the band holding his hair back broke against Gilbert’s inhuman strength.

At the exact moment the band hit the floor, Matthews hair falling down against his cheeks and the back of his head in golden rivulets, his head was pushed forward and his glasses slipped further down his nose. His violet eyes were blank with emotion, glassy and horrified.

Along with that moment, came an utter shriek from above; a shriek that made Ludwig and Gilbert look at each other with puzzled expressions, before Ludwig was slammed down into the ground from a shadowy figure with bright blue eyes made to rival Ludwig’s own.

“Envy!” A new voice shrieked, “You idiots hurt him and I’ll have to be a hero, and save him!” 

The voice was loud and obnoxious, filled to the brink with truth though. Matthew’s eyes slid over to the pair of bright blue, and his own violet rolled back into his head. His body went completely limp in Gilberts arms. After all, a mind can only take so much in one night before it gives out. This was true especially for a very drunken Canadian.


End file.
